


Laments Of A Forgotten Friend

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: The summary is at the end and *it will ruin it* if you read it first!





	Laments Of A Forgotten Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes:

This is OC POV, (which is really a stretch)  
Date written: 9-28-07  
Ficlet, for a challenge

 

* * *

  


 

_Sigh, it’s so lonely these days, sitting in the dark, waiting…waiting._  
  
Wait, what’s that?  
  
It's HIM! Oh maybe, maybe...  
  
AUGH! The light…so bright. Wait….he’s reaching for…me? Oh please, be me.  
  
Noooo!  
  
Dammit! And now the light's gone and his footsteps are fading in the distance. He left me here alone…again.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Things were different before…oh, when was it?  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
I was traveling. New exotic places, lots of different flora, and smells, and sights.  
  
Yep, I was part of the team then… now, no more.  
  
He doesn’t need me anymore, now that SHE'S in the picture.  
  
He doesn’t touch me, caress my body, he doesn’t need my help to him focus on things. We worked well together. I'd always been there when he needed me. Why did that have to change? What we had was mutually beneficial for both of us. It was… special. SHE changed everything… I hate her.  
  
  
~~~  
  
I fear death is near. I wonder what it feels like be forsaken? Will the day I expire feel different? On that day will he look upon me with sympathy or disapproval? Will he abandon me so easily? I guess I’ll know soon enough.  
  
I miss you Daniel. The way you used to touch me, cherish me, become desperate when we were separated. You would search far and wide, and then worship me when we became reunited. You always held me so lovingly. That was true love. Ah, to feel that again. To once more see your face light up when you saw me. We were inseparable… back then.  
  
Now, because of HER, he gets what he needs from HER.  
  
She’s even told him to forget about me. The nerve!  
  
Still, he does seem more hale and hearty without me in his life. I should be happy for him.  
  
Love means sometimes you have to give in and give up the one you love.  
  
He doesn’t sneeze, he doesn’t itch, he doesn’t rub his eyes, he doesn’t carry tissues, and he does not hold me close to him anymore. Janet is there for him. Janet gives him what he needs.  
  
He doesn’t need me, I’m useless…next time I see the light, I’m going to end it all and fall out of this medicine cabinet to my death.  
  
END


End file.
